You can not handle the truth
by DumDum
Summary: James was betray by his close friend Peter Pettigrew. And now he is at the great beyond. Will history repeat itself once more? Will Harry be betray by someone he holds dear? Can you handle the truth?
1. Beginnings

(A/N: Ahhhhhh!!!! Sorrie guys if you read this story already, but I just couldn't stand it so I kind of revise it hehe. But i only made a few changes. Promise Scout's honor. BTW I just read the best HP fan fic. This girl who wrote it really think things through. Ne hoo. Just read. O and totally FYI I not too good with my English or spelling bare with me. Please. Thanks. :-) )  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's Characters and my story.  
  
Prologue  
  
She read all the books and knew all the stories. But she laughed at them. Laughed cynically at the stories, where the dumb person regretted it. She knew she wouldn't, wouldn't regret it at all. She has nothing to regret.  
  
It's today. Today she would have enough courage to do it. To do what she had plan for a long time. She reached for the golden dragon statuette on the plain wooden table next to her bed. With the flick of its tail a silver blade escape from the bottom of it. She stared at the blade with inquiring eyes. Will it work? Is it sharp enough? It didn't matter. She was going to do it. Months she has been trying, but she is finally ready today. She can feel it.  
  
She pulled back her sleeve revealing her left hand wrist to see her veins clearly. She stare transfix at it for a moment. With her right hand she held the blade. It seemed to some how gleam in the dim room. The book had told her to do it quickly without regret. She studied her wrist again to be sure where to cut. Saw the bold blue veins screaming to be cut.  
  
Swipe. She did it. She watched as the deep red blood poured out of the cut. With steady fingers she touched the blood. Warm, her fluid of life was astoundingly warm. She made no attempt to stop the flow of blood. She just stared and watched. The blood poured out faster and faster by the seconds. Soon, there was a big puddle of red liquid.  
  
What was that? A wicked smile? It appeared on her face. A smirk. She was enjoying the pain welcoming death.  
  
From the far end of the room the door opened slightly. The outside light poured in through the opened door. The light stabbed her eyes harder than the knife ever could.   
  
'O no! Please let it be too late' begged the girl. 'Fate will not tease me so.'   
  
A womanly figure rushed to the girl's side. She kneeled next to the bed and trying to shake the girl awake.  
  
"O my Merlin! Please! Please wake up!" the figure screamed. Fear in her voice.  
  
The girl didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She was just lying on the bed, too intoxicated by the pain to answer. The sandman was calling softly to her "Join me for eternity."  
  
  
  
"By the magic of Merlin she is awake!" said the excited woman. The woman had never felt so happy about anything in her life than this moment.  
  
"She just needed a little rest that's all," replied man who was also relieve by this turn of event.  
  
"O, I got to go stew some chicken soup this instance for her to eat!" exclaimed the woman. She was so scare the girl died. Deadly scare. The woman shuttered at the thought.  
  
The girl's head was pounding. Her whole body ache. At first she thought she was in heaven. The happy faces looking at her encourage the illusion.   
  
'Heaven? I'm in Heaven. It could not be possible. Can it?' thought the girl. She smiled and played with the idea of her being in heaven, but then she heard familiar voices. Damn. Fate did play a cruel joke on her. She was so close. So close. 'God, now she knew why those people regretted it' she thought as she allowed the pain to wash her over. They survived. How stupid was she?! She should have waited till they all left the house. Bloodly hell. Some one always seem to be around. No, no don't think any more she thought. She was too tired. She needs sleep. Sleep.  
  
The man got up from the bed and left the girl to get a little rest. He had been tending her for quite a while now. Of course now he would never be too far from her. He was scared for her. They were all scare. Scare that she would attempt such a dangerous act once more. 


	2. An unexpected gift

(A/N: Okie dudes I got the first chapter ready for y'all. The beginnings is really short. So just read. I'm never too good with author's note.)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's Characters and my story.  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter finally had something to be happy about. He was to, for the very first time, throw his own birthday party! Impossible all you skeptics might think. The Dursleys would never throw a party for Harry. Well it has been almost a year since he saw the lights of gossipy Aunt Petunia, cruel Uncle Vernon, and fat mean Dudley. He is thankfully living with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Both best friends of his father and mother.  
  
They now lived in a cozy three-bedroom cottage in the middle of nowhere. Actually they live in the outskirts of a little town, no one to disturb them or find out their secret. They didn't want any unwanted visitors. Ever since Lord Volemort gain back his powers roughly two years ago; the entire wizards in the wizard world live in fear. Even Death Eaters are back and in full force.   
  
Though all that didn't matter right now to Harry. He was celebrating his seventeenth birthday. Of course his party is relatively small with Hermione, Ron and his family, Hagrid and a few close friends because Harry knew even though if he invited loads of people only they would show up. Everyone is too scares to even leave his or her house not to mention go all the way to Harry's. At that moment a snowy owl flew through the window and drop a letter infront of Harry.  
  
"Thank you Hedwig," said Harry petting her and giving her a snack for her trouble.  
  
"Could you pass the milk, Remus?" yawned Sirius, who had barely woke up from the previous night. Sirius has become an Auror. With the recent situation Sirius was kept very busy by the minstry and hardly had any sleep for a while now.   
  
"Sure," said Remus passing the milk after filling his cereal bow. Remus open a little shop at Hogsmeade called 'The Were in You." He knew how tough it was to be a werewolf so he decided to open a shop for werewolf to handle their transformation easier. He sell things like chains and hair removal kit. Although lots of werewolf go in to shop some very hairy wizards and a few hairy witches stop by too.  
  
All three ( Harry, Remus, Sirius) are sitting in the kitchen table eating a bachelor's breakfast, if you know what I mean. Milk and whatever that is edible in the kitchen.  
  
Surprisingly, their kitchen is very clean. This was due to the fact that no one actually do any cooking. Well in truth no one know how to cook. This prove to be a good turn of events for Mrs. Weasley, although thought of malnutritious young men do upset her. Ever since Fred and George left the house to their own bachelor pad Mrs. Weasley has alot of time in her hand. There is only Ron and Ginny now. For even Mr. Weasley is always busy. He is like a house guest in the Burrow. Coming in and out in less that an hour.  
  
So for the moment Mrs. Weasley would cook food for Sirius, Harry and Remus. She apparates into their kitchen to stock up their fridge and cupboard. They will them heat up the food ready to eat. Now don't think they would be so ungrateful. They do pay her back and give her little presents. Although she is just glad she a way to spend her time.  
  
"So who is the letter from?" asked a curious Sirius. "Love letter?"  
  
Sirius has taken in him to teach Harry the facts of life and the birds and the bees.  
  
"Hogwarts," said Harry looking indigant.  
  
Disappointed that it is not from a girl Sirius went back to his breakfast.  
  
Inside is written the usual welcome back letter and a few other notes. This year the student chose a subject to focus on. Harry chose Defense Against the Dark Arts, a very thoughtful choice indeed. Inside stated the need material:  
  
Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcarft and Wizardry  
  
Student majoring in Defense against the Dark Arts need the following copy:  
  
The Dark Forces: A Advance Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
Dark Arts for Good Wizards by Maggie Langston  
Animagi for the Inspiring Animagus in You by Sagara Ashun  
Guide to Deadly Herbs, Potions, and Spells by Wally Saldo  
  
Other need books:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)  
An Expert's Guide of Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Magical Herbs Deadly or Not? by Phyllida Spore  
Beginning of the Wizard Civilization by Bagha Hungle  
  
There was a note for the parents of the students also. It states:  
  
~Due to the recent dangers Hogwarts request all students to be accompany by their parents all the way to the train. This year the Ministry will send some guards to protect the students on board. Thank for all you participation.  
  
Making a note to buy all the books and asking Ron and Hermione to go with him. Harry flips to the next page:  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry congratulate you on your invitation to join SAYKW (Students Against You-Know-Who) with your fellow students. Please report to me on September the 2nd in the banquet hall at 8:00 sharp for the explanation of your new duties.  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
  
Harry put down the letter and reach inside the envelope to retrieve a small pin with SAYKW imprinted on it.  
  
"What is that?" asked Sirius snatching the pin from Harry. "What the? SAYKW?  
  
"Yes," sighed Harry. "Students Against You-Know-Who."  
  
"Haha! Cute. Cute. Why can't they say Voldemort," said Sirius. He has not problem saying Voldemort's name. Sirius isn't scare of Voldemort he just hates his guts.  
  
"Sirius!" said Lupin quite alarmed. He was not and never really used to that name said out loud.  
  
Sirius sighed at Lupin's reaction and return his attention to Harry and asked "So did you pass out you invitations?"  
  
Harry smiled mischeviously and answered,"Or do you mean did I pass out an invitation to Miss Galatea?"   
  
Sirius blushed at Harry's comment. He has been try asking out Casseopeia Galatea, Hogwarts' new charms teacher, a couple of times with fail attempts. She had help Harry with a few of his problems last year. Harry had gotten into a few jams and she was glad to help him out.  
  
Remus can't help, but to join in," Don't feel bad Padfoot maybe she would have such a good time at Harry's party that she might turn you down not with a 'No', but a 'No way'. A whole extra word. Moving on up."  
  
Harry and Remus crack up in front of a sulky Sirius.  
  
Sirius is usually very attractive to women, but some how Casseopeia jsut doens't seem interested. The harder he tries the more not interested she is.  
  
"One of these days she would realize my charm," a weak retaliation from Sirius, who never know how to defend himself in situations such as this.  
  
This causes Harry and Remus to laugh even harder. That's when Sirius decided magic was the answer to his problem and raise his wands and shout "Bluicius Haircus". Instantly Harry and Remus both sport bright blue hair. They both stop sniggering and focused their attention on their hair.   
  
Sirius crack up at their vanity.  
  
Remus reacted quickly by turning Sirius green.  
  
"Hey no fair I can't use Magic!" said Harry no way for revenge.  
  
And that was a typical day at the little three-bedroom cottage.  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, welcome to the party," greeted Sirius. "Presents over there and make yourself at home!"  
  
Harry's cozy birthday party seem to be in full swing. Everyone was congratulating him on his birthday, although he is suspecting they are congratulating that he actually lived so long with Volemort around. It didn't matter. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing.  
  
That moment an another knock came from the door. Sirius, the official party greeter, opened it.  
  
After he opened the door, he looked a little startle and said, "Hello Casseopeia." in a weak voice. Then he cleared his throat, a little embarass, and said hello one more time.   
  
"Hi," said Casseopeia with a bright smile and place her present at end of the table. "Hi Harry. Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thank You," said Harry giving her a smile.   
  
"How was your summer?" he asked trying to be polite.  
  
"Oh just fine, but I must say Numerburg was alot better on the brochure," answered Casseopeia. She looked up and saw professor Dumbledore across the room talking to Professor Mc Gonagall. A orange juice in his hands.  
  
"O look there's Dumbledore. If you would excuse me Harry I need to have a chat with him," she said.  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright with me," answered Harry who really didn't mind at all.   
  
Casseopeia made her way across the room, and Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Ginny, who is still blushing and stumbling when Harry is around, though not as often and obvious. He began a conversation with them.  
  
Ron wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He was too busy staring at Hermione who was talking to Hagrid. How she change this summer? She's so pretty thought Ron after realizing his affection for her. Hermione did change over the summer. Her hair magically became smooth and straight. She had a new stylish hair cut at a muggle salon. When her muggle cousin came to visit, she was taught how to be more appeal towards the opposite sex. Hermione seem to have had some good lessons because she is attracting some attention.   
  
Hermione caught Ron's admiring eyes and smile at him. He was proceeding to go talk to her when.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Are you listening?" said Harry a little annoyed at his best friend.  
  
"Hmph…Yea what?" replied Ron who was annoyed also. He wanted to talk to Hermione.  
  
"We're going to meet at Diagon Alley on August 20 to buy supplies, right?" said a frustrated Harry.  
  
"Yeah of course," said Ron." with Hermione." He added with extra affection.  
  
Hermione standing across the room was smiling to herself. Ron has finally notice she is a girl, a pretty girl. In fact she noticed he has been turning his head toward her for a few times now. She was so scare that the dumb nut would never be able to notice her.   
  
Soon after a bit of mingling, the birthday cake was roll out. The lights were out. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to the birthday boy. Harry blew the candles, feeling this is the happiest moment of his life and made his wishes (a little selfish but hey no one's perfect). He then begin to open his presents one by one. The guests crowd around to see Harry's reaction.   
  
The big blue one from Hermione was a new broomstick kit. The old one was well getting old. A pink one (wrap by Ginny) from Ron and his family was a 5 galleon certificate to Honeysuckles. Harry has developed a bit of a sweet tooth. Soon Harry had new robes, books, etc, which he was happy to receive escept for Hagrid's usual rock cakes.  
  
Only one present was left at the end of the table, a light purple one with no card. Who could this be from thought Harry. He opens it with subconscious caution. A mysterious purple mist began to fill the air. For one long second the purple mist fill the entire room, but then as if it magically disappeared, the mist disperse leaving a deep dark purple writing on the wall:  
  
To: The Boy Who Lived  
  
Bewared. You can only stay alive so long before destiny realize its mistake. 


End file.
